


The Chosen One's Plight

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other, breath of the wild AU, zelda au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: (zelda breath of the wild au) prince roman just wants to be free to study the sheikah technology around hyrule, but the chosen one keeps ruining his plans.warnings: mild swearing, anger, yelling, one-sided arguments, selective mutism, bad coping mechanisms, frustration, hiding emotions, and possibly something else
Relationships: Roman Sanders & Virgil Sanders, platonic Prinxiety
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Chosen One's Plight

Roman tore through the grass like lightning, hopping over rocks and fallen branches like an experienced runner. He was finally _free_ for once, and by the Goddess, it felt _incredible_. His boots thumped on the ground as he ran. It was the best the prince had felt in ages.

He slowed to a stop in front of one of the many Sheikah shrines that were planted throughout the land and grinned. Finally, he’d be able to test a theory on his own. His feet carried him up the steps to the pedestal, and he reached out to place his hand on the black stone.

A horse’s hooves pounded through the clearing, causing Roman to whip around when he was just millimeters away from the pedestal’s smooth top, but his gaze was only met with the stoic face of the Chosen One as he slid off his horse. Virgil quickly made his way up to his side, and Roman huffed. Of course, Virgil just _had_ to come ruin the day.

“By the Goddess, can’t I get some peace and quiet for once in my damned life?!” Roman growled, poking a finger at the knight’s chest. “You’re always nosing around my business! I don’t care if Father has ordered it; just stay away from me!”

Virgil’s eyes widened slightly, but he still didn’t say a word. The silence fueled Roman’s anger, so he continued, “Why don’t you speak up, huh? You’re always so silent! Stand up for yourself, Virgil! What in the Goddess’ name is the use of a Champion if he can’t even protect himself from a sheltered prince?!”

For a moment, a flash of hurt graced Virgil’s delicate features. “His Majesty wishes you back at the castle at once, your highness,” was all that he said.

“Fine!” Roman spat angrily as he stomped over to the damned horse.

Virgil didn’t say a word the whole way to the castle. That was fine by Roman.

* * *

Okay, so Roman felt bad. He just couldn’t get Virgil’s dumb, hurt look out of his brain, and maybe Roman had taken out his anger poorly. It wasn’t Virgil’s fault that he had been assigned Roman’s knight. It wasn’t either of their faults that they were in this situation at all.

With all of the grace he could muster, Roman trudged up to the knight’s quarters and knocked lightly on the door. It was early-- _too_ early in Roman’s opinion, but he had hoped to find Virgil before morning training started. The door quickly opened, displaying a fully-clothed and very confused looking Virgil. He bowed quickly and exited the room. Roman attempted to get a peek inside, but the door instead swung shut right in front of his face.

“Hmph,” Roman huffed before shaking his head and straightening his uniform. “I came to apologize.”

“All is forgiven, your highness.” Virgil bowed his head slightly.

“That’s it? Seriously? No petty arguing? Nothing?”

“I feel no such need to, nor would I do something as such in front of your highness.”

Roman furrowed his brows. “You’re just forgiving me because I’m the prince?”

Virgil glanced up in confusion. “No, your highness.”

“Tell me the truth,” Roman said in his full prince voice. “Are you forgiving me just because I’m the prince?”

“I--” Virgil stiffened the tiniest bit but relented. “Yes, your highness...”

“You’re allowed to be upset with me if I do something wrong. I may be the prince, but that doesn’t excuse my poor behaviors. If I am to become a good king of Hyrule, I must be held accountable for myself.”

“Yes, your highness,” the knight repeated obediently.

Roman rolled his eyes and groaned. He wasn’t making any good progress with Virgil like he wanted, so he decided to just go for it. “What are you thinking all the time? You’re always so quiet.”

“Um, your highness, I really must go to sparring practice--”

“No.” Roman waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll come along and excuse your absence. I want to know.”

For the first time, Virgil looked up to meet the prince’s gaze. His eyes were sad, but his expression remained impassive. “It’s all so much, your highness. This role as the Chosen Hero... It’s a lot of responsibility. I work hard every day to play my role in saving Hyrule, but...” He grunted, twisting his hands in his long hair in frustration.

“Go on,” Roman murmured. “It’s okay.”

“Everyone... Everyone is always looking at me like I know exactly what I’m doing both on and off the battlefield. They’re counting on me to be the savior!” Virgil untangled his hands and quickly fixed his hair with expert speed. There were no traces of his previous anguish left within seconds. “I hide it all away. They can’t know about my burdens; I’m their only hope. I put on a face and bear it all like the Champion I am.”

“Oh...” Roman felt _horrible_ for the way that he had judged Virgil by his outward appearance; he knew exactly what it felt like to put on a face for everyone when it really felt like hell inside. “I am... _so_ sorry, Virgil.”

“It’s alright, your highness. Nothing for you to worry about.” A sweet, fake smile made its way onto Virgil’s face.

“I... If you ever need to talk to someone, my door is open.”

Virgil looked confused for a moment before his expression smoothed out into a more genuine smile. “Thank you, your highness.”

Roman smiled back. “It’s no problem. Shall we get you to practice?”

“That would be appreciated, your highness.”


End file.
